That's when I love you
by TinyTinka
Summary: A New Year. New Problems. New Promises. A New Love. Trailer inside explains everything Major couple will be Troypay
1. Just the trailer

_**That's When I Love You**_

_**Chapter 1: Just the Trailer…**_

**After a great summer….**

_Shows the group singing "All for one"_

**They're now starting their senior year at East High…**

Shows the East High

switches

Shows the group at the End of "Everyday"

**Everything changes….**

_Shows Chad and Troy are talking while playing basketball_

"_You know Dude, this year will be the greatest ever!"_

_Troy is looking at the sky_

"_Yeah...maybe…."_

**Some promises will be broken….**

_Shows Gabriella, tears in her eyes_

"_You promised that you'll always be there for me…and now…you are just there for her!"_

**Some will be kept….**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy at Sharpay's locker_

"_So…you will really audition…with me?"_

"_Yeah…. I promised to sing with you, remember?"_

**Some old secrets will not longer be secrets…**

_Shows Ryan and Sharpay are fighting_

"_What do you want, Shar?"_

"_I want them to know, they just should know that the perfect Evans-Family isn't that perfect!"_

**But new ones come along….**

_Shows Sharpay looking worried at Troy_

"_What should we do now?"_

"_I…if I just know that…"_

**This year changes their lives forever…**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay walking hand in hand around a lake_

_**Starring…**_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

_Shows Troy looking at Sharpay_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**_

_Shows Sharpay going on stage_

_**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**_

_Shows Gabriella sitting at Troy's favourite place_

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**_

_Shows Ryan knocking on a door with a rose in his hand_

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Denforth**_

_Shows Chad playing basketball_

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**_

_Shows Taylor talking to Chad_

_**With Bart Johnson as Jack Bolton**_

_Shows Coach Bolton yelling at Troy_

_**And Alyson Reed as Ms. Darbus**_

_Shows Ms. Darbus hugging Sharpay_

**High School Musical – That's When I Love You**

_**Coming soon….**_

_**Dedicated to my close friend, mother and the only dancing penguin I know – Mimi**_


	2. Fabulous!

_**Chapter 2 – Fabulous!**_

"Yeah we gonna bop, bop, bop, bop to the top….nanana", Sharpay looked into the mirror. She weared almost the one hundred and fourth outfit this morning and was still dissatisfied. She looked into her wardrobe. So many clothes and nothing to wear! She rolled her eyes. "I really need to shop!"

She picked a jeans rock from the last season and a cute pink top. "Well….it looks okaaaayyy…" she groaned.

She breathed out. In just one hour she will be at her senior year at East High. The summer vacation was all over and so many things had changed. Well, things had changed, hadn't they? She wasn't the "Ice Queen" anymore. During the summer she did so many stupid things. She laughed at herself. She tried to sabotage the Wildcats…again. And….she shook her head…and she tried to steel Troy. How stupid! He must think she's completely crazy.

She went to the bathroom and put some make-up on. Her thoughts still by Troy. She wasn't crazy, well just a little, but she had the greatest crush on him, since she first met him. She smiled sadly. It was funny, in a real weird way. She always liked him, of course he thought like all the others Sharpay Evans is just the "Evil Ice Queen", but well she understood it, she was icy.

And this summer, yeah this summer she was really stupid. She gave him a job and then…yes then she was mean and unfair against all his friends just to get him.

And what had he done? He wanted to help her when she was in trouble. Okay it turned out that way that he sang with that Gabriella-girl, but he wanted to help her and that is what counts!

After the talent show she apologized for all the mean things she did, and yes the summer went out in a really good way.

But now, back at school…what's gonna happen? Will she be icy again? Will Troy just ignore her like before? "No", she whispered to herself.

This new year has to be fabulous!

"Shar?" Ryan knocked at the bathroom door. "Are you ready, Sis? We're late."

Sharpay opened the door. "I'm coming!"

They went downstairs. No-one was home. "Where's Mom?" Sharpay asked.

"She left early this morning, I think she went to the fitness studio."

Sharpay laughed, "Where else".

Ryan smiled at his sister. "Come on."

He softly pulled her outside. Sharpay took a deep breath. "What a beautiful day"

"TROOOY", Mrs. Bolton yelled through the whole house. "Troy Bolton if you don't wake up now I swear you won't see a basketball or some Wildcats-buddies for a long, long time!"

She groaned. No sign from her son. Jack Bolton looked at his wife. "No…basketball?" he asked. Lucille looked straight at her husband "Oh Jack, your son will oversleep his first day at his senior year and all you think of is BASKETBALL? Your Bolton-guys are all….grrr", she turned around went on to prepare the breakfast. Jack looked at his wife, a goofy smile on his lips. That woman had power!

Troy opened his eyes. Why must his mother always yell at him in the early morning? He couldn't understand. He looked at his watch. "Oh, shit!"

He jumped out of his bed and ran into the bathroom. He had overslept, again. Okay, finally his mother had a good reason to yell at him!

He brushed his hair as fast as he could and took some clothes on. He looked into the mirror. Today was his first day in his last school year. In a few months he will be finishing school.

That was such unbelievable. He will be visit College in a few months. And he still oversleeps.

The summer was great all in all. Okay after the "Sharpay-wanted-to-steel-him" thing.

He had a great time with Chad and the other Wildcats, had fun with Gabriella, finally made friends with Ryan and yes, Sharpay seemed to be nicer. He really hoped that "being nicer" worked also at school.

She was really sweet when she wasn't mean. Wait…did he thought Sharpay Evans is sweet? He shooked his head. And went downstairs. His parents had already finished breakfast. "Morning.", he tried not to look at his mother, she seemed very angry.

"Morning, Son." Jack smiled at his son. "Ready for the next season?"

"Of course!" Troy smiled.

"And again….the basketball-thing!" his mother groaned.

Troy and Jack start laughing while Lucille just mumbled something about "these guys will never change..."

Troy and his father left the house. He took a deep breath. This year has to be really great…no, he smiled it has to be fabulous!

Gabriella brushed her teeth. She will be starting her senior year and, she couldn't help but smiled full of joy, she was at the same school as last year!

She had great friends and a great boyfriend. Everything was perfect, now.

She went to the kitchen. Her mother was preparing the breakfast. "And nervous, honey", she asked.

"Mmh…no, not really. Actually I'm still at East High!" Gabriella smiled at her mother.

"Gabby I promised, remember?"

"Yeah…but I still can't believe it."

Gabriella looked outside the window. Albuquerque was the best thing that ever happened to her. She met great people and after all she met the perfect guy! They had so much trouble during the summer and all because of Sharpay. Well, she apologized, but Gabriella still didn't trust her. She instantly hoped that _that_ girl would never ever com between them.

Sometimes she felt sorry for Ryan. He was such a cute guy and he deserved something better like a sister who always uses him for her mean plans.

She stood up and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Bye, Mom." she said happily.

"Have fun, honey. And greetings to Troy."

Gabriella still smiled. She was happy that her Mom liked Troy that much. It was so….just perfect. "This year just has to be perfect!" she said to herself.

"Come on, Chad!" Taylor yelled. Sometimes she was really annoyed of her boyfriend. "Keep cool, Tay." he smiled at her. But his smiling…she couldn't help herself.

"And…what do you think? Will something _big_ happen this school year?" she asked.

"I don't know. The summer was _big_ enough don't ya think?"

"Yeah…the whole "Sharpay-stuff" was really weird." Taylor smiled at Chad, "But I'm glad she apologized and we had a great summer."

Chad played with his basketball, "Yeah, we just can hope this year won't be the "Returning of the evil Ice Queen"."

They were just a few steps away from the East High.

Taylor grabbed Chad's hand. "Like Sharpay always said…this year has to be _fabulous_."

"Hey…Sharpay…"

Sharpay went off of her car and turned around. A tall guy spoke to her. "Oh hey Zeke…"

"How…how…how are you?" he stumbled. Sharpay looked over the campus. Where was _he_?

"Oh…I'm fine…" she responded absentminded. "Uhm…I…baked you some cookies….I know you like them…and…"

"That's really kind Zeke." she took the cookies and made Zeke smile. Oh, he was so under her spell. She was the so dazzling and so…away?

He looked around. How could she have disappeared? He stared at her all the time?

"Not…that…again…." he said to himself.

Sharpay decided to go while Zeke stared at her…again. She knew it wasn't that nice but she won't stand on the car park all day.

She knew he had a crush on her, except she didn't know why. She has never been nice to him, even recognized him. Well, it was blending and during the summer, after she tried to forget Troy, she went on a few dates with him. It was…okay. She was nice to him and tried to see more in him, but it didn't work out. He was just Zeke. Troy's teammate with the addiction to bake.

At first he was really shy and at the beginning Sharpay found it some kind of cute, but later it was a bit annoying. And when he finally got more self-confident he just talked about basketball and, of course, baking.

They had absolutely nothing common. Well, except their love for chocolate.

But that wasn't enough.

Ryan made his way to his locker. Suddenly someone touched lightly his shoulder. He turned around and started to smile. "Hey Gabby, how are you?" he pulled Gabriella into a huge.

She hugged him too. "Oh, everything is okay."

"So Ryan, are you ready for our Senior Year?" she smiled.

"Yes, and I'm really happy you stayed!"

"Me, too. And I'm really happy that we're friends right now!"

Yes, they're friends. And it feels really good. Ryan never told his sister, but he liked Gabriella from the beginning, but, well the whole "Winter-Musical-Affair", made it really complicated to be friends. But now, yeah now they are friends. Secretly he thanked Sharpay for being so mean at the beginning of the summer, because of that he actually made friends with Gabriella and the other Wildcats.

"Hey Ry, have you seen Troy?" she asked while her eyes actually were searching for her boyfriend.

"Uhm…no, not yet." he answered while looking around, too.

"Uhmm…okay…I'm going to search for Chad and Taylor…se ya later Ryan!"

Gabriella made her way through the hall, searching for Troy.

"Taylor, Chad!" a voice screamed through the whole East High.

"Martha!" Taylor screamed back and hugged her friend.

"Why must you girls always scream when you see each other?" Chad asked annoyed.

Taylor glanced angrily at him. "Okaay…I don't ask anymore…"

He looked behind Martha and his eyes caught Kelsi and Jason. "Hey Lovebirds, how are you?" he asked with a goofy smile. "We are fine", they spoke at the same time.

Taylor looked at Martha. It was so cute. After the talent show at Lava Springs Jason finally asked Kelsi out and now, they're the cutest couple they've ever seen, well except Troy and Gabriella of course. Apropos Troy and Gabriella. Taylor looked around, but she couldnt see them anywhere.

"Hey, where's Troyella?" she asked.

"I don't know." Martha said.

Chad rolled his eyes. "When did you stop calling them that stupid nickname?"

"Tss, it's not stupid Chad!" she said angrily.

Martha laughed. "What's so funny?" Chad snapped abused.

"It's just…we call you and Taylor simply Chaylor!" she giggled.

"WHAAATTT", Chad screamed in a tune that makes competition to Michael Jackson.

"Calm down, Honey." Taylor said in an amused tone and kissed his cheek.

Kelsi giggled, "Come on, let's go to our homeroom. I don't wan Ms. Darbus to be angry at the first day."

"Gabby!" Taylor screamed, when her eyes met her best friend.

"And again she screamed…." Chad whispered to Jason.

"Hi Tay!"

Gabriella greeted all her friends, but one was still missing.

"Has anyone seeing Troy?" she asked a little bit sad.

"No," Chad said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Look!" Kelsi said, "There's Sharpay and Ryan!"

"Hello, everybody!" Ryan said friendly and shook the hands with his new friends.

"Hello!" Sharpay said coldly and sat down on her sit.

"Not again…not the "Ice Queen" again." Taylor whispered.

Sharpay looked around. No Troy. He wouldn't be sick, would he?

She took a deep breath. She knew she was coldly when the others welcomed her, but she couldn't help it. From the moment on she passed the entrance of East High she was the "Ice Queen" again.

Her eyes searched Ryan. He just looked at her and shook his head. As he sat down behind her she just hissed "What?" at him.

"I thought you don't want to be like this anymore…"

"It doesn't concern you, Ryan!" she whispered.

Ryan looked worried at his twin. Sometimes he really didn't understand her.

Ms. Darbus entered the classroom. "Good morning my young, creative people. I hope the summer was inspiring and opened for everybody of you new possibilities and stars to reach!"

Chad took a deep breath, how he missed that.

"So is every little star here to enter new celestial spheres?" she looked around.

"So, where's Bolton?" she asked.

"I'm here Ms. Darbus.", Troy slowly entered the homeroom.

"So…" Ms. Darbus looked straight at him.

"I'm…sorry."

"Sit down, Bolton." she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you to have detention on your first day, so I'm conniving, but just this one time!"

"Thanks, Ms. Darbus.", Troy mumbled.

Gabriella looked at her boyfriend. "Where have you been?" she hissed.

"I overslept", he said shortly.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "Again?"

Troy rolled his eyes. Sometimes she really sounded like his mother.

Troy looked around. Ms. Darbus talked about some "find-yourself-during-this-year-stuff" and he saw it on the faces, no-one was listening.

His eyes caught Sharpay.

She shoots him a small smile. He smiled back, what made Sharpay secretly very happy.

He didn't know how cold she was against his friends and at the moment she was glad about that.

"Well, did anyone know the answer of my question?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Well dude, is she really thinking anyone is listening?" Troy heard Chad asking behind him.

"No, Mr. Denforth! I don't think anyone of you is listening. If anyone would really listening he or she had noticed that I'm not asking any question!"

"Ouch...touché, Ms. Darbus!" Chad said.

Ms. Darbus smiled triumphant.

Jason left up his arm.

"Yes, Mr. Cross!"

"So…how was your summer Ms. Darbus?"

Chad let his head fall down on his table.

Kelsi just smiled briefly at her boyfriend.

Sharpay and Troy didn't know that they thought exactly the same at the moment.

"Fabulous!"

_**Chapter 2 – End**_


	3. Mirror, Mirror

_**Chapter 3 – Mirror, Mirror**_

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me._

_Show me what I wanna see._

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me._

Wednesday! Whoohoo! Sharpay looked into the mirror. Just three days since their senior year started and she felt depressed.

Everything turned out the total wrong way! Well, okay she knew it was her own fault, she hadn't to act icy again, but she did.

_Why don't I like the girl I see?_

_The one who's standing right in front of me._

She let herself fall on her bed and closed her eyes for a moment.

_How stupid…_, she thought. She didn't talk to anyone. Not one word with one of the Wildcats. Except she told Chad not to stand in her way and Gabriella not to look at her like she's an alien. But otherwise…not one simple word.

_Why don't I think before I speak? _

_I should have listened to that voice inside me._

She opened her eyes. She didn't spoke one word to Troy.

Sharpay stood up. Time for school. She looked into her mirror again.

"You are Sharpay Evans. You are the _Ice Queen_."

Sharpay looked for Ryan. He wasn't there.

_Maybe he went earlier._ She remembered last night. They had a fight. Or some kind of.

Ryan told her how stupid her acting was and that he couldn't understand her anymore. She just replied it doesn't concern him. She went outside. It was so lonely without Ryan. She really hoped they would make-up later.

_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind_

_To say the kind of thing I said last night_

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said and grabbed his hand.

"Hi, Gabby…"

She kissed his cheek. "So, what we gonna do this afternoon?"

"I…" Troy looked behind Gabriella. His eyes followed the blonde girl. She told one of the cheerleader to go out of her way. Troy smiled. He really couldn't understand her. She was the "Ice Queen"…no she was Sharpay Evans. Some kind of mystery, after all.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Eh…what?" Troy looked confused at his girlfriend.

"Is everything all right?" Gabriella followed Troy's eyes. "Oh…you're watching another attack of the "Ice Queen"?!"

Troy just nodded. He didn't know why he watched her. It was just…strange.

He really thought she changed during the summer, but now…it was just the same old game.

Sharpay opened her locker. She watched into her mirror. _Again…_, she thought, _she looked at me…again…the Ice Queen._

_Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,_

_You don't have to tell me,_

_Who's the biggest fool of all._

She turned around. There where Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Gabriella giggled about something.

"Ahahaha…isn't it funny Troy?", Sharpay imitated Gabriella in a very high-pitched tone.

"Shar? You alright?", Ryan asked.

Sharpay looked at her brother. "Oh…hi Ry.".

Ryan looked at Troy and Gabriella and then at Sharpay. "You imitated her again, right?"

Sharpay tossed her hair. "Well, so what!"

"Shar, I'm sorry. I should have written you a massage. I drove Mom to her fitness studio this morning. I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh…", Sharpay looked confused. "So…you're not angry with me?"

"Angry? Because of last night? No. You really thought that?"

"Well…yeah"

"I am not! I mean…I don't understand you…sometimes, but I know why your are…well, who you are…and…"

Sharpay kissed Ryan on his cheek. "Thanks, Ryan. I love you."

Ryan smiled. "Love you, too."

_Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me._

_And bring my baby back,_

_Bring my baby back to me._

The day went on very slowly. Troy was bored. Nothing new at East High. Ms. Darbus talked and talked and talked…, Chad was obsessed with his new basketball and Gabriella with some new math formulas and Sharpay…yes she was still the same Sharpay she was before the summer vacation.

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me_

_Show me what I wanna see_

"Lunch Time!", Chad cheered. "You are so hoggish!", Troy laughed.

"What? I am a jock. Jocks must be strong…you should follow my example!"

"Really? Do you think I would look great with an afro?", Troy asked, still laughing.

"Haha…you're so hilarious!"

Troy slapped Chad on his back, "I know."

Gabriella and Taylor walked down the hall. Taylor looked at her watch. "Oh, hurry up, Gabby. We're late the I think the boys are already there."

"Ok!", Gabriella turned a little faster. Suddenly she treaded on somebody's foot.

She looked up. "I'm so sorry, I…", she stopped.

"You are really a clumsy oaf, Montez!", Sharpay snapped.

"She already said she's sorry, Evans!", Taylor hissed.

"Oh…and you are her little doggy, McKessie?"

Sharpay tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Hurry up, girls! Your little boyfriends keep waiting."

They looked behind Sharpay. "What a mean and cruel person! I can't believe I actually began to like her during the vacation!"

"Forget it Tay. She is the "Ice Queen" and she will always be the "Ice Queen"! Let's go!"

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me_

_Show me what I wanna see_

"Hey girls, where have you been?", Chad asked.

"We've a nice meeting with the "Ice Queen.", Taylor answered.

Troy looked up. "I treaded on her feet…", Gabriella told them while sat down next to Troy.

"Wow…and you're still alive…", Chad joked.

"Really funny, Chad!", Taylor elbowed her boyfriend.

Troy groaned. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Since the new year started he just thought about her. He stood up. "Hey Dude, what's up?", Chad asked.

"Eh…I just….have some…stuff to…do".

"Stuff…?"

"Yeah…se ya later guys.".

Troy ran out of the cafeteria.

"What was that?", Taylor asked Gabriella.

"I really don't know…"

He had to find her. He had to talk to her. Something was wrong. No-one could change that much during the summer and then simply change back. He needed to know.

He finally found her. She was talking to Ryan.

"Sharpay? Do you have one minute?", he asked carefully.

Sharpay's heart boated faster. _What is he doing hear?_

"What do you want, Bolton?", she snapped.

_Oh no…what am I doing_, she asked herself.

Ryan looked at his watch. "Shar, I am so sorry…I have to go. Se ya later! Bye Troy."

"Bye, Ryan…", Troy said confused.

"Ryan! Wait!", Sharpay hissed.

Ryan didn't answered, he just ignored her.

"So Bolton?", she said annoyed. "Is it because I wasn't nice to your little girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "No…it's not because of Gabriella…that's a thing between the two of you!".

Sharpay was surprised, but also glad he didn't want to talk about Gabriella.

"So…?", she asked again.

"I…I want to know what's wrong with you Sharpay.", he finally said.

"What's wrong with me?", she asked disgusted.

"Yeah…you seemed so…well other during the summer and now you're so…you are like before and I just want to know…"

"Why I am the "Ice Queen" again?"

He nodded. She took a deep breath. She was really happy inside that he cared about her, but she knew she couldn't tell him. "Bolton…listen carefully! You don't know me, okay? You don't know everything! So stop treating me like a friend in trouble! I am the "Ice Queen", remember? So stop being nice to me and just ignore me like before!"

Troy wasn't able to say something. He was just shocked. "But, Sharpay, I…don't understand…", she cut in, "Are you some kind of dim-witted, Bolton? I said to you it doesn't concern you!"

Troy was still shocked. He knew she was cold sometimes, but this? She said he should ignore her…like before? Did she was hurt or something? He needed to know, more than before.

"What's gonna happen to the Sharpay from the summer vacation?", he asked.

"She is still on vacation!".

She tossed her hair upon his face and went on.

"Okay…" he said. "Fine, if you don't wanna talk!" he yelled behind her.

_Why did I let you walk away?_

_When all I had to do was say 'I'm sorry'._

_I let my pride get in the way _

_In the heat of the moment I was to blame._

_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind_

_Now in the cold light of the day I realize_

She walked outside. She wished she could cry, but no-one should see her tears. No-one should know that the "Ice Queen" had feelings.

She let herself down under a big tree. _Stupid…stupid Sharpay!_, she thought.

_He talked to you…he cared about you and you…you just…rejected him!_

_Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,_

_You don't have to tell me,_

_Who's the biggest fool of all._

Troy went to his locker. _What was that? What is wrong with her?_

He knew something wasn't right and somehow he had the feeling he needed to help her.

"Troy?", Gabriella asked.

"Hey, are you ok? You disappeared suddenly. I missed you."

"Gabby? Oh I'm sorry.".

Gabriella gave him a soft smile. "It's okay."

He was glad to have a insightful girlfriend like her. Yes, she was his girlfriend. Why should he care about the "Ice Queen"?

_Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me._

_And bring my baby back,_

_Bring my baby back to me._

Sharpay drove home. No-one was there. _Maybe Ryan is picking up Mom…_

She went upstairs. What a horrible day.

School was like hell. First that stupid cheerleader who stood in her way, than that Gabriella-girl and at least the meeting with Troy.

How she wished to tell him the truth. Just to tell him everything that's in her mind. But she knew she couldn't. It was impossible. And if he knew everything, would something change? Would he break up with Gabriella and choose her? She laughed about herself. Not in hundred years!

_If only wishes could be dreams,_

_And all my dreams could come true._

_There would be two of us standing here in front of you._

_If you could show me that someone that I used to be._

_Bring back my baby, my baby to me _

She went to her mirror.

"So, Miss _Ice Queen_ how was your day?", she asked herself.

"Oh everything was fine. I told some stupid cheerleader not to stand in my way…oh my gosh these girls are really brainless. And yes I yelled at little Miss Perfect. But the best thing was that I dumped the boy I love…how great!"

_Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall, _

_You don't have to tell me,_

_Who's the biggest fool of all._

_Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me._

_And bring my baby back,_

_Bring my baby back to me. _

Sharpay looked paralyzed at her own reflection. Her whole body shivered.

Tears ran down her cheek. _Why can't I just melt like ice?_

She broke down on her knees. She cried faster and faster.

"I'm…the biggest fool on earth….", she whispered.

"Shar?", a voice called her name.

"Shar, are you home?"

Ryan went upstairs. "What's that? It sounds like someone is puling."

"Sharpay?", he asked again.

He knocked on her door. Nothing. He carefully opened it and saw his sister. She lay in front of her mirror and cried. She cried so fast that Ryan was speechless for a moment.

"Oh my God…, Shar! What's gonna happen?"

Sharpay looked up. "Ryan…I…I…", she stumbled.

Ryan felt down on his knees and pulled his sister into a huge.

"Oh…Ryan…I can't…I tried…but…"

He touched softly her head. "I know. It's ok. It's ok…", he whispered.

_Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall, _

_You don't have to tell me,_

_Who's the biggest fool of all. _

_Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me. _

_And bring my baby back,_

_Bring my baby back to me._

"Trooooyyy? Earth to Troy!", Chad waved wild with his hand around. "Heeeyyy!".

Troy looked at his friend. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"What's wrong with you? You seem very strange today!"

"Sorry…I was in thoughts.".

Chad grabbed the basketball. They were playing in Troy's backyard. Well, Chad was playing, Troy was thinking. "Men...Get'cha head in the game!"

"Yeah…you're right…".

Troy's thoughts were, where else, by Sharpay. He still thoughts about their strange conversation at school. "You do it again!", Chad rolled his eyes.

"I do what again?", Troy asked confused.

"You are thinking…", Chad snapped.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "I am…thinking? I'm not allowed to think?"

Chad pitched the ball against Troy's head. "You know what I meant!"

Troy started laughing. Chad was funny. He didn't know how funny he was by himself, but everyone else knows.

"Are you worried about your future?", Chad asked, suddenly seriously.

"Eh…yes…", Troy thought it'll be better to say nothing about his thoughts about Sharpay.

"You don't have to! You get your scholarship, I'm sure!", he smiled at his friend.

"I hope you're right!"

"Hey no worries anymore, ok? Just enjoy your last school year! You know Dude, this year will be the greatest ever!"

Troy looked at the sky. "Yeah…maybe…"

He pitched the ball into the basket. "Let's play!".

"How's she right now?"

"She felt asleep, Mom."

"Oh…Ryan…I didn't know how she felt…I thought…she's some kind over it…"

"Don't blame yourself, Mom, it is not your fault.".

Mrs. Evans smiled at her son. He really grew up. She was so proud of him. She was proud of both, her son and her daughter.

"Do you think she made it?", she asked her son.

"Yeah…I've the feeling…the things will change…soon…"

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me_

_Show me what I wanna see_

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me_

_Mirror, Mirror lie to me_

**Chapter 3 – End**


	4. Lying is the most fun a girl can have

_**Chapter 4 – Lying is the most fun a girl can have…**_

"Pass, Troy!" Coach Bolton yelled. "Pass the ball to Chad!"

Troy looked at the basketball in his hand. _She _wasn't at school. She was away…the whole week. He hadn't seen her since Wednesday and now it was Monday! _Maybe…she's sick…maybe I should ask Ryan…._

"Troy! Get'cha head in the game! NOW!" his father still yelled at him.

He didn't care. The only thing he cared about was Sharpay Evans. And he really didn't understood why.

"Troooooyyyy??" Chad looked worried at his friend.

Troy blenched. Chad's face was really close to him. "Hey…men….that's really some kind of frightening!" he stumbled.

"Oh…sorry….dude…but it seemed that you're…mmh…in a trance!"

"Oh…"

"Yes…OH!" Coach Bolton yelled. "Troy, I need to talk to you!"

He pulled his son out of the gym.

"That can't be good…" Jason said worried.

"Mmh…" Zeke looked at his friend, "I'd like to know what's in his mind…he played horrible since our senior year started…! Hey Chad, is he in trouble with Gabriella or something like that?"

"No…everything is alright between them. I don't understand him, neither."

"Son…I'm really worried about you…what's going on?" Jack softly touched Troy's shoulder.

"Nothing…I was just in thoughts."

"Troy, it's nice that you became such a….thoughtful person…in some weird way…" he smiled, "But you're not very helpful during the practice. Your team mates are counting on you!"

"I'm sorry Dad! From now on…my mind is just…well in the game. I promise."

"Okay, son!" Jack turned around.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?" he looked at Troy.

"Eh…if a person you know is in trouble, but she…or he doesn't wanna talk about it, would you still help her…or him?"

Jack looked confused at his son. "Well, Troy….who ever she…or he is, can be very happy to have a friend like you who cared so much!"

Troy smiled briefly at his father. "Thanks, Dad…"

Jack cut in. "I haven't finished. Help your friend, BUT don't ignore your practice!

Coach Bolton went back into the gym. Troy shook his head. It was so typical for his father. The practice was the most important thing for him. Nothing else matters.

Sharpay woke up lately. She looked at her watch. "14.30h…" she mumbled.

She wasn't at school after her breakdown on Wednesday. She opened her window. The sun was shining and the day seemed really beautiful. She hadn't left the house for almost one week. _Maybe it's time to face the world again…_

She didn't look into her mirror. Somehow she feared it. She feared that the "Ice Queen" would look at her once more. _How silly…I am afraid of my own reflection…"_

"Everything is alright! I'm fine…" she said to herself.

She lied. Nothing was alright.

Sharpay went downstairs. Ryan was still at school. She looked around. The house was so big…and yet so empty.

"Honey?" a familiar voice called. Sharpay went to the kitchen.

"Oh…Mom. I didn't know you're home..."

"Did you really think I leave you alone in this…situation?" she asked.

Sharpay hugged her mother. "I'm glad you didn't."

"You're hungry? You haven't eaten much during the last days…"

"Yeah…pancakes would be fine…"

"Alright! I'm going to tell our housekeeper to make some pancakes!" she clapped her hands.

"Mom…wait." Sharpay said falteringly.

Mrs. Evans looked confused at her daughter. "What is it honey?"

"Could you…make the pancakes…like you did it when Ryan and I were kids?" she asked slowly. Her mother smiled. "Sure honey, everything for you."

"So…Shar." she said serious. "Do you wanna talk about some stuff?"

"No, Mom. I'm sorry but I really don't wanna talk about it. It was just a blackout. I'm fine."

She lied. She'd loved to talk about everything. But something inside hold her back.

"Do you really want to go to school, today?" Ryan asked his sister worried.

"Yes, Ry! I don't wanna lie in my bed and lament. I can go to school!" Sharpay rolled her eyes. Sometimes he was really too careful! But on the other hand, she loved him for caring so much for her.

"I'm fine, Ry!"

She lied. She was scared to death to go back to school.

"Oh look!" Chad screamed, "The "Ice Queen" is back!"

Troy was nervous. Suddenly. That was such…abnormal!

"Dude, you look like you've seen the devil in person! Oh…I forgot…you've seen _her_!" Chad laughed.

"Yeah…funny, Chad!" Troy rolled his eyes. He didn't like it when Chad talked about her like that. He hated it when anybody talked about her like that!

Are they all blind? Was he really the only one who thought that something isn't right?

He just couldn't believe it. Not even Gabriella thought about something like that. And she was such a smart girl! _Am I going crazy, now? Am I seeing something that just isn't there?_

"Hey, Evans!" Chad screamed. "What's up? You feelin' well? Are you ready to poison the East High again?"

Troy looked annoyed at Chad. Sometimes he really didn't know when enough was enough!

"Chad…" Troy hissed.

"Thanks, Denforth! That's so kind of you! I'm fine…and yes…I'm ready to atomize the East High with my "Ice-Queen-Toxic"! And, guess, you're my first victim!" she snapped back.

She lied. She wasn't fine. She wasn't fine with the fact that everybody just saw the "Ice Queen" in her. She hated it. She hated their stupid comments. But she lied. She acted tough.

She looked at Troy. He stood next to Chad. He didn't say any word. He just stared at her. She looked deeply into his ocean blue eyes. And just for one moment. Everything was ok. She got lost in his eyes. Forgot all of her problems….but then….

"Hey, Troy!" Gabriella cheered. "How are you?" she kissed him on his lips.

"Good…" he replied surprised.

"I've chemistry, now! Se ya later! And Troy…don't forget our date tonight!" she smiled at him. "I would never forget it, Gabby!" he smiled back.

When Gabriella was gone he turned around. _She_ was gone. _Damnit!_

He hadn't talked to her! He missed the chance to ask her if everything's alright. He missed the chance to show her that he really cared about her!

Sharpay felt bad. There was something between them at this moment. And then…the Gabriella-girl came along and ruined _their_ moment.

Wait. They had "a moment"?

She shook her had. There was nothing. Just…a glance. Yes. It was nothing.

She lied. She knew there was more than just a simple glance.

Ms. Darbus entered the classroom. "Good Morning!"

She looked around. "Oh, Ms. Evans. It's nice to have you back! Are you alright, right now?"

Sharpay smiled briefly. "Yeah…I'm fine."

She lied.

"Hey, Troy, where do we go tonight?" Gabriella asked.

They had their lunch time. The cafeteria was fulfilled with students. But one special student was missing. Troy hadn't seen her since they had drama together.

"Troy! Not again! Don't ignore me again!" Gabriella yelled.

"Oh, Gabby. I'm so sorry." he apologized.

"Troy, please I'm your girlfriend. You can trust me! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Gabby. It's nothing."

She looked deeply into his eyes. "I swear, Gabriella. Everything is alright."

"Okay. I believe you. I trust you. But please understand it, I'm worried about you. I care about you!" she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to bother you!"

"Forget it. So…again, where do we go tonight?"

"Mmh…" Troy looked playful at her. "Wherever you wanna go, Miss Montez."

"Ok…then…let's go to the new Italian restaurant. I've heard the food should be like a dream!"

"Alright. And than…go for a movie?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun."

Fun. Yes, that was something he needed. Fun with his girlfriend.

Troy went to his locker. He picked his new basketball shoes up and made his way to the gym.

Suddenly he stood still. _She_ came along. She wore a pink coat. A really ostentatious pink coat.

That was so typical Sharpay. Her long, blonde hair went across her shoulder. She looked hot. Really hot. Troy couldn't help himself, but he simply stared at her. He knew it wasn't right.

Fifteen minutes ago he had lunch with his girlfriend and now…now he was staring at another woman.

"Bolton?" Sharpay asked suddenly. "Why are you staring at me?"

Troy felt like she caught him in the act. "I'm…I…just…I'm not…" he stumbled.

Sharpay couldn't help, but she smiled at him. It was so cute.

Troy turned around. He didn't want her to see that he blushed.

He took a deep breath. And looked at her again. She was still smiling. Not that fake smile she always put on. No it was a real smile. And it was so damn beautiful!

"You're staring again!" she said suddenly. He voice was cold, like always.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay." he simply said. He thought it would be better not to explain the whole situation. He maybe blushed again. He couldn't risk it.

"Fine!" she went on.

He suddenly grabbed her hand. _Troy what are you doing_, he thought.

Sharpay turned around. Much to Troy's surprise was it her who was blushing right now.

"Bolton? What do you want?" she asked annoyed, but Troy still could hear her hesitancy.

It was strange. And funny, in a real odd way. The self-confident Sharpay Evans, the "Ice Queen", was nervous.

"Listen, Sharpay. I'm sorry for Chad. It wasn't ok, what he said to you this morning!" he said quickly.

Sharpay looked confused. "Bolton, are you really thinking I'm interested in Denforth's stupid comments? And after all, I'm used to those sayings. It's nothing new."

Troy swallowed. She didn't yell at him. She gave him a normal answer. That was…great.

"So are you ready? Ry's waiting for me!" she said.

"Uhm…Sharpay…?" he asked unsure.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Is everything alright?" he asked finally.

Sharpay looked at him. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him. It was so different from the way Chad asked her jocosely in the morning. It was such…honest.

But she couldn't. She couldn't be honest to him. So she lied.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Well…ok."

She smiled briefly at him. "Thanks…Troy!" she whispered.

She turned around. Left him alone. He looked after her. He knew whatever he felt right now, wasn't right. He had a girlfriend. A great girlfriend. Gabriella. She is smart and really beautiful, she had a gorgeous voice and…she made him laugh about the silliest stuff….no wait this was Chad! But he could talk to her about….well some stuff. He shook his head. Gabby was such great and they'd have a great date tonight! Yes…Sharpay was just…well Sharpay!

"Hey Shar! You're late…" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Ryan. I…talked to Troy."

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah…but don't ask it was nothing!"

She turned into her car. Ryan looked at his sister. Sometimes she acted really curious.

"We're home, Mom!" Ryan screamed.

"How was your day? Sharpay, honey, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine!"

She lied. She didn't know if she was fine. Troy confused her. Their was _something_ between them.

"Hey, kids!" Vance Evans entered the room. "It's good to see you!"

"Oh, I thought you're not home 'til Sunday.", Mrs Evans said surprised.

"Yeah. But I'm missed my family!"

Ryan hugged him. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too, Ryan!"

He turned to Sharpay. "Your mother told me on the phone you had some trouble?!"

"Yeah…it was nothing…_daddy_!" she said with a baby voice.

"Sharpay…don't act like this!" Vance said.

"Why not?" she asked emotionless.

"Sharpay…" Mrs. Evans said softly.

Sharpay didn't reply. She went upstairs.

The other three Evans' looked after her.

"What should we do Vance?" Mrs. Evans asked.

He took a deep breath. "All we can do is keep waiting, Elizabeth."

He pulled her into a deep hug.

"Shar?" Ryan knocked at her door.

"Come in."

Sharpay sat on her bed. She wrote something into her shining pink notebook.

"Shar…can I ask you something?" He sat down in front of her.

She put her notebook aside. "Sure!" she smiled at him.

"Shar, You and Troy Bolton…what kind of conversation was that, today?"

Sharpay looked surprised. She figured on everything, but that question was a big surprise.

"Why are asking, Ryan? Are you afraid I try again to steel him from Montez?" she asked amused.

"No…I'm asking because it seems like he cared a lot about you, Shar!"

"Well, he asked me if everything's fine." she said quickly.

"What did you answered?"

"I said that I'm fine! Why's that so important?"

Ryan looked at is sister. "Well…I don't want you to tell him everything but…maybe it's time for you not to push everyone away who cares about you!"

Sharpay's eyes got wide. What did he say?

"Ehm…Ry…I don't know what to say…"

"Just think about it Sharpay! I know you're hurt…but…"

She cut in. "Ryan you know I…I tried it but…I can't!"

Ryan hugged her. "Shar, just think about it. You got along with Troy and the Wildcats during the summer. Troy cares about you, after all. Don't push him away. Try to make friends with him. And then…maybe you can get along with the others, even with Gabriella, again. I beg you, just think about it."

Ryan left her room. Sharpay sat there. Staring after him. She was speechless. How could he? She should make friends with the Wildcats? No way!

She lied. Secretly she wished to made friends with them. She wished to have someone to hang out with. She wished she had someone besides Ryan.

And Troy…yeah Troy cared about her. What would Ryan say if he knew about her feelings for him? What would he think of her? He was there when she tried to steel him, but he didn't know about her true feelings.

That was her secret.

She finally went to her mirror. "So…_Miss Ice Queen_…" she said, "Maybe we should give Bolton a chance…maybe…thinks went better….but I think I've to be careful…."

She lied. She didn't want to be careful. But she was.

**Chapter 4 - End**


	5. A Spoonful of Sugar

_**Chapter 5 – A Spoonful Of Sugar**_

"Gabby!" Taylor cheered. She ran after Gabriella. "Huh? Hay Tay!"

Taylor was breathless. "Puh…Gabby…I thought I don't catch you up this morning."

"Why didn't you call me, yesterday? I've waited for you." she glanced curiously at her friend.

"Well…it was spontaneous." she smiled.

"So what is so important that you ran after me so early in the morning?"

"Well…" Taylor had a huge smile on her face, "I just want to know how your date with Troy was at the weekend."

Gabriella smiled upon her whole face. "It was such amazing!"

"Tell me everything, Gabby!" Taylor bagged.

Gabriella laughed. Taylor was really curious. Sometimes. But she was glad to have a great friend like her. "Well, we had dinner at this great new Italian restaurant! The food was such a dream! And Troy…cute as he is paid everything."

"Gabby…the guy must pay everything! That's an unspoken date-rule!"

Gabriella shook her head. Taylor and her one million rules about guys and dates!

"After dinner we went to the movies."

"And what movie did you watch?"

"The new Disney movie, _Enchanted_. It was really cute. I mean, I'm not a big fan of Disney movies, ya know, I like logical movies more, but this one was cute. And I didn't want to make Troy mad. He choose the movie, I think he maybe thought I like it."

Taylor looked surprised. Didn't he know that Gabby isn't a big Disney-Fan?

"And? How was your date?" Chad asked.

"Hmm…nice." Troy replied simply. Chad raised an eyebrow. "Just nice?"

Troy nodded. What else should he say? It was amazing…adorable….even fabulous? It was just a date. He and Gabriella were dating for such a long time right now and dates with her weren't really new.

"What've you done?" Chad asked. "Nothing special."

Troy wasn't really in a mood to talk about his date. It was such annoying. After every date Chad and Taylor were asking and asking and asking. He rolled his eyes. "We've got dinner and then went to the movies. You see, such a typical date!"

Chad eyed Troy very suspiciously. "Dude…you alright?"

"Why not?" he asked now confused.

"Well….you're acting like some bitchy teenage-girl!"

Troy's eyes got wide. "Really funny, Chad!" he snapped huffily.

_Just the truth…_Chad thought.

Deep inside Troy knew Chad was right. He acted really…strange. But he just couldn't control himself. This whole dating stuff was, well exhausting.

He enjoyed the date, yes he really did, but it was like he said it: Nothing new.

The dates with Gabby went always the same way:

1). He picked her up.

2). They have dinner.

3). They went to the movies.

4.) He brings her home and kissed her goodbye.

Well, no. Sometimes they just take a walk instead of going to the movies.

_I guess a date with Sharpay would be more diversified. _He shook his head. What did he thought? He knew he caught himself very often during the last days by thinking of some…stuff. On the one hand he felt very guilty about that. It was like cheating on Gabriella. Just in thoughts, of course. On the other hand, it was some kind of enjoyable to think of Sharpay this way. And what is so bad about it? It was just…in his mind.

"Morning Troy!" Gabriella greeted her boyfriend and kissed briefly his cheek.

"Morning.", he mumbled.

"So…" Taylor looked at him with a big grin on her face.

"I've heard you two had a great date?"

_Not…that…again, _he thought. "Yeah…for sure Gabby is great!" he tried to be nice instead of annoyed. He put his arm around Gabriella waist. "I don't know how I deserve such a great girl!"

Gabriella smiled. "You are so sweet, Troy."

Sharpay watched the whole _Troyella-scene_ and rolled her eyes. "So..." she hissed.

"You want me to makes friends with that…that _lovey-dovey-look-at-us-we're-so-cute-couple_?"

Ryan smiled at his sister. "Exactly!"

Sharpay groaned. This was so annoying. She said to herself not to push Troy away, but this was so…creepy. It wasn't just the fact that Gabriella was such an over-chummy sweetheart, no. To see Troy with her was just aching.

Sharpay and Ryan entered their homeroom. Sharpay searched for Troy. He fished some books out of his schoolbag and looked some kind o hilarious. He was totally in his own world and didn't recognize anything else. Not even Gabriella who talked to him about some chemistry stuff. Sharpay smiled to herself. _Poor little Montez,_ she thought, _schoolbooks are more important than you._

"Sit down everybody!" Ms. Darbus hasted into the room.

Chad ignored her, like always and talked to Jason and Zeke instead. "Mr. Denforth! I'm really not in the mood to argue with you, today!" she seemed very enraged.

"But, Ms Darbus…you can't break old traditions…!"

"SIT DOWN!" she yelled.

"Whoa…you're very frightened today, Ms. Darbus."

Ms. Darbus looked at Chad who finally sat down. Her eyes were reflecting some kind of guilt.

"I'm sorry Mr. Denforth. I guess I overreacted."

Chad looked wide-eyed at Troy. "Dude, did she say she's sorry?"

He was really surprised. He had always his small fights with Ms. Darbus, but this was the first time she apologized for something.

"I need to talk to you." Ms. Darbus said seriously.

"Well listen, especially the Drama Club members."

Sharpay looked up. Ms. Darbus strange acting had something to do with the Drama Club?

She looked at Ryan. He was just confused like her.

"Well, you all know that this is your last year at our beautiful East High…" she began.

"It was planned that we do another Musical at the end of the year…as a goodbye to every one of you…"

"Why are telling us that?" Ryan asked suddenly. "We already know this!"

"Yeah. I know Ryan. But…well plans can change."

"What do you mean by this?" Sharpay asked.

"The money, my dear." she said sadly.

"The money?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Yes. Well all our requisites and costumes are quite…old. You know that. We need something new…but this is…very expensive…"

"Ms. Darbus you know our parents are paying for that if we're asking them." Sharpay cut in.

"We all know you're rich, Evans!" Chad said annoyed.

"Shut up, Denforth!" she snapped.

"That's very kind, Sharpay." Ms. Darbus said, still said.

"Bu…?"

"But?" Ryan asked.

"Our dear headmaster…he didn't want your parents to pay."

"WHAT?" Sharpay yelled.

"So it goes…He want that all Clubs are paying…well for themselves."

"How should we do that?" Troy asked suddenly.

Gabriella gave him a strange look.

"Well, Mr. Bolton with donations." she said finally.

"Donations?" Ryan asked confused.

"Yes, Ryan. He want that the Clubs are collecting donations this year."

"Why?" Sharpay asked, more and more confused.

Ms. Darbus waved her hands around. "He wants the students to take more responsibility for their own Clubs."

Silence. Sharpay glanced at Ryan. He was as much surprised as her.

"So…we've gotta to work for the Drama Club, right?" Troy finally broke the silence.

"Yes. Right, Mr. Bolton."

"How much money…is exactly what we need?" he asked hesitant.

Ms. Darbus took a deep, long breath. "To pay for everything we need, well…ca…8000."

Troy's eyes got wide. "8000?" he screamed out.

"Calm down, Bolton." Sharpay said blankly. "This isn't the world."

"Oh really?" he snapped. "How you'd like to get the money? With car-washing or you'd like to sell lemonade?" he asked sarcastically.

Sharpay didn't respond. She kinda knew he was right.

For her parents 8000 weren't very much, but for normal students?

She looked worried at Ryan. She had never really worked before. If she wanted something she asked her parents. But know…know they had to save the Drama Club. That was everything that counted!

Ms. Darbus clapped her hands. "Alright! Let's save the little culture our school have!"

"And…how?" Ryan asked.

"Well…we…make teams!"

"Teams?" Sharpay asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, teams! Teams who are working on different ideas to get money!"

Ryan looked at his sister. "Sounds strange…but maybe it worked out!"

Sharpay wasn't really sure about that. But…well she loved the stage and she loved the Drama Club, so was every idea a good idea at the moment.

"Fine. Ms. Darbus looked around. Kelsi you've to compose the music for our new production, you can't save money at the same time!"

Kelsi nodded. She knew she had enough work with her piano.

"Ryan…you're helping me with the production…you're to busy, too…"

Sharpay cut in. "What?" she asked. "You're helping her?"

"Sorry…I didn't tell you. She asked me yesterday to help her little." he whispered.

"But you're still auditioning with me, right?" she looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I'm very busy with everything else…"

Sharpay couldn't believe it. Her own brother kinda rejected her!

"But Ryan!"

"Can we talk about it later?"

Sharpay turned around. "Yes…"

Ms. Darbus continued. "So Ms. Montez, Ms. Bolton and Ms. Evans…can I count on you?"

Sharpay simply nodded. What a stupid question. Of course she could.

"Sure.", Troy said and looked briefly at Sharpay.

Gabriella hesitated. "What is it Gabby?" troy asked confused.

"Well…" she stumbled. "I may not be able to help you…"

"What?" Troy hissed. "Why?"

"I am very busy with the Chemistry Club…I can audition with you, sure, but I think the rest of the time…I'm too busy, sorry." she gave him a small smile.

_Great…_Troy thought.

"So…" Ms. Darbus said. "Evans, Bolton….you'd like to team-up?"

Before Sharpay was able to say _No,_ Troy answered quickly. "For sure, Ms. Darbus."

He gave Sharpay, who looked really angry, right now, a big smile.

Sharpay's knees got weak. _Team up…with Troy._ That was like a dream…a real weird dream of course.

She was not able to say anything. She couldn't even protest.

"You crazy, dude?" Chad asked as they left the homeroom.

"Why?" Troy asked…still a little bit annoyed of him.

"Team up with the _Ice Queen_?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Chad! It's enough, now. I know what you think about her. You don't have to say it all the time!"

Chad couldn't believe what he was hearing. Troy, his best friend since they were kids, he was going to loose his mind. "What I'm thinking of her? Look around, man! I'm not the only one! And…don't get me wrong, but there were times you thought the same!"

Troy eyes searched for Sharpay. "Yeah. But opinions can change…feeling…uhm people can change!"

He went to Sharpay and left a total confused Chad alone. _What was that? I…I'd like to say…feelings instead of…_

He couldn't finish his line of thoughts. "BOLTON!" Sharpay yelled at him.

"Are you crazy? Or have you lost your mind totally?"

"Nice to see you, too." he said very calm.

"How could you say Ms. Darbus that we've team up?"

"Is that such a big problem, Sharpay?" he asked innocently.

She took a deep breath. _Self-control Sharpay…don't push him away…_

"Fine. If you want to. Than we team up.", she said.

"WOW!" Troy stared at her. She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I thought you're going to kill me and now…just wow!"

"Bolton! I'm annoyed to death, but…the Drama Club is very important to me and if it's good for the club I'll team up with you!"

Troy grinned. "Fine. So what do we gonna do?"

"Mmh…let's think about it…on our own first…"

"Sharpay…we're team…you haven't to deal with it on your own…"

She looked confused at him. "What did you say?"

"I'm there for you. I know you love the Drama Club and I will help you."

"You mean…you're….there for me….I'm not alone with this stuff…"

Now was Troy confused. She was talking in riddles. He decided not to say anything.

Sharpay was in her own little world. He didn't know how important it was to her that he actually cared for her. That anyone cared.

"Sharpay?" he asked worried. "You ok?"

She glanced at him. _What beautiful eyes…_he thought.

"Yes.", she said simply.

"Hey let's met in the afternoon and discuss what we can do.", Troy said, hopefully she wouldn't kill him.

"Alright. Come to my house at 16.00 o'clock."

She tossed her hair trough his face and left him on his own.

"What a strange woman…" he whispered and looked after her.

He was fascinated from her. She was always cold and mean…but then there were moments she was so sweet and….some kind of sad.

_This is going to be an interesting afternoon._

Taylor looked worried at her best friend. Since their lesson by Ms. Darbus she was, well not really there. She just looked straight on. From time to time she took a deep breath or groaned a little, but that was it. She said nothing. She was just in thoughts.

"Honey?" Taylor asked finally. "You okay?"

Nothing. "Hey, Gabby I talk to you…"

Nothing. "GABRIELLA! HELP ME THE ALIENS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" She screamed. She didn't care if the people around were staring at her. She had to get Gabriella's attention.

Gabriella looked up. "Whaaaat….what is it? Aliens….?" she seemed very confused, but she got the message.

"Finally…you woke up…." Taylor smiled at her friend.

Gabriella was still confused. "What are talking about?"

Taylor shook her head. "Your mind was something else and was worried about you, sweetie!"

"I'm so sorry, Taylor. I was…just in thoughts."

"What is hunting you that much?"

Gabriella looked away. "Nothing."

She won't talk about it. It was silly.

"Nothing, yeah? C'mon Gabby! I'm your best friend, you can talk to me about everything!"

Taylor got a little mad. She was really worried about Gabriella and what did she? She said it was _nothing._

"I'm sorry, Tay. It's just…stupid."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm your friend. It's my job to listen to your silly, useless problems!"

Gabriella smiled. "It's about Troy…and Sharpay…"

Taylor smiled briefly. She suspected something like that.

"I know, it's strange that he wanted to team up with that person!"

"Yeah. I mean it's for the Drama Club…"

"Tss…honestly…since when he cared so lot about the Drama Club?"

Gabriella looked sad at Taylor. "That's my problem. I…I mean it's silly to be jealous or suspicious because of something like that, isn't it?"

Taylor didn't know what to say. She was suspicious, too. Troy acted very strange since the year started. Chad said the same. She thought it would be better to say nothing at the moment.

"Well, Gabby. Don't worry. Troy is just…nice that would it be."

Gabriella nodded. Taylor was right, wasn't she?

Troy looked nervous at his watch. It was time. He knocked on the Evan's door.

The house was really….big. He knew the family were rich, but…whoa…that was more impressive than he had ever expected.

Sharpay went downstairs. She was…well nervous. Very nervous. _Everything's okay…everything's okay…calm down Sharpay…_

She put her icy face on and opened the door.

"Hi…Sharpay…", Troy stumbled.

"Bolton…", she said quickly. "Come in."

"Okay…"

It was a weird situation. Troy felt like a thirteen year old on his first date. But in some odd way…it was like a date between two thirteen year old kids. They did something for the school…talked…and were nervous. She was nervous too, wasn't she?

He looked at her. She played with her hair. _Oh yes…she is nervous, too._ He grinded. It was funny. Weird, but funny. Sharpay was nervous. He was nervous. And all because of…well a school project (if you call it like that).

"Bolton? Why are staring at me? Come in!", she said annoyed.

Troy couldn't help, but he stared at her all the time. She looked very different like she looked at school. Somehow more naturally. She didn't wear make-up and had a cute sporty outfit. It looked good on her.

The Evan's domicile was…he couldn't find a word. It was so big…and impressive and…big.

_They're really…really rich…_, he thought.

"It's big, isn't?", Sharpay said, suddenly friendly. She found it cute to see how impressed Troy was.

"Big isn't enough…it's giant!"

She giggled, to Troy's surprise. "I know. Everyone who visited us for the first time said the same."

He looked around. It was a beautiful house after all. It wasn't cheesy or something likes this.

The home decoration was nice, not too simple, no it was kinda classy.

"Let's go upstairs.", she said.

Troy followed Sharpay. He was excited to see her room. Gabriella's room was very simple. Not too girly, not too special. Sometimes he thought the personal note was missing, but this was Gabby.

She opened the door. Troy looked inside and…was a little shocked. He never saw so much pink before! Everything was pink! The whole room!

"Wow…!"

"What? Too much pink?", she asked amused.

She couldn't help it, but Troy's reaction was really hilarious. He was kinda shocked.

"Just a little!"

Sharpay sat down on her bed. "Well, sit down Bolton."

Troy sat down next to her. "Uhm…Sharpay…please…call me Troy. Just Troy."

She was surprised. She called him Bolton since…since she knew him. Except for the summer vacation.

"If you like!"

She reached for her shinning pink notebook. "So, what we're gonna do to save the Drama Club?", she asked.

Troy scratched his chin. "Car-washing and selling lemonade?", he joked.

"Funny, Bolt – eh Troy. But this is serious!", she snapped.

"Yeah. I know. Sorry."

He looked around. Suddenly something caught his attention. Next to Sharpay sat a cute brown bear with a big heart on his stomach. He reached for the little bear.

"How cute!", he said jokily. "I didn't know you're cuddling with a plush bear."

Sharpay took her teddy away from Troy. "Don't touch Tender Heart Bear!", she snapped.

Troy laughed. "Ho, I'm so sorry. I would never ever touch Tender Heart Bear again.", he said sarcastically. He couldn't believe it. Sharpay Evans liked the Care Bears. He remembered that he watched the show as a child. But it was really funny that the school's _Ice Queen_ liked them too and still has one of them in her bed.

"Tss. There's so much you don't know, Troy!", she snapped.

"Well ok. Tell me something."

He looked deep into her eyes. She realized that she blushed a little a looked again at her notebook.

"We've something to do, Troy!"

Troy looked playful at her. He thought Tender Heart finally broke the ice between them. He knew she tried to act coldly, but somehow it didn't succeed.

"C'mon, Sharpay. Tell me something about you.", he begged.

"Fine. I'm annoyed."

"That didn't count.", he laughed. "Fine. Than I'm telling you something."

Sharpay looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I've…luck-socks! I've them since I'm five. Their much too small now, but I still have them. And it's no Tender Heart Bear on them but instead Winnie the Pooh!"

Sharpay hold back her laughing. That was so weird. There was Troy Bolton. The king of East High. Sitting on her shinning pink bed, looking at her like a little child who's begging for the last cookie and tell that he has socks with Winnie the Pooh since he was five.

If she would tell someone…he would tell her she's crazy!

"Your turn, Sharpay!" he said, still smiling.

She tossed her hair. "I'm going to the kitchen."

She stood up and left the room. Troy looked after her, very, very confused.

_Should I follow her?_

While Troy was thinking about what to do, Sharpay entered the kitchen and…started to laugh.

She hoped Troy wouldn't hear it. She laughed so hard that she felt a cut in her stomach.

But she couldn't stop it. It was so funny. Troy was funny. She couldn't remember when she laughed like this the last time.

Suddenly she heard a noise. She tried to stop laughing. It was hard. But it was to early to show Troy this side of her.

"Sharpay?", he asked.

"Here!", she screamed.

Troy entered the kitchen. It was like a restaurant kitchen. So big. Like everything in the Evans' household. "Nice kitchen…"

"Thanks.", she said simply.

She opened a kitchen cabinet a reached for a small red box.

Troy wondered what was in there.

"I make me a cup of coffee.", she said.

Troy was a little surprised. "Coffee?", he asked.

He thought Sharpay was more the water or juice type.

"Yeah.", she said a little absentminded. "I'm a coffee-junkie. I love coffee more than everything. I went to _Starbucks_ as often as I can. When I was younger I ate coffee beans. Ryan always said I'm really pervert…",she giggled.

Troy smiled at her. She took a spoon. "Later I simply decided that coffee beans are too bitter. Now I like my coffee with just one spoonful of sugar."

"You see…you did it and it wasn't difficult.", Troy said softly.

Sharpay turned around and looked confused at him.

"I did what?", she asked.

"You told me something personal.", he gave her a soft smile. To his much surprise she smiled back.

She took a deep gulp. "So…what's about the Drama Club?", she asked.

"Well…maybe we could asked the Albuquerque Theatre for help.", Troy said.

"That's a great idea, Troy!", Sharpay cheered. "They're definitely helping! I mean…we're the stars of tomorrow.", she joked.

Troy laughed. "Yeah, of course we are!"

It was great to see her like that. _That was a great day…_, he thought as he walked home.

He got to know a different Sharpay. He got to know the probably sweetest girl he's ever met. She was kinda cute when she was like that. How he wished she would be like that in school. _She may have her reasons…_

Sharpay looked dreamy outside her window. It was a beautiful night!

He smiled happily. It was good not to push him away. It was really good.

She went to her mirror. "_I guess…that was a good idea after all. What do you think, Miss Ice Queen? Maybe…Troy is good for us? Maybe we're going our own ways someday? Yeah…maybe I don't need you…someday…_

**Chapter 5 - End**


End file.
